


what a match

by arestorationofbalance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Tim has an embarrassing secret./ “It’s not like it’s just for you,” Tim reasoned as you two perused the clothing store for a second time. “It’s for both of us.”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 57





	what a match

It’s embarrassing really and Tim isn’t sure of how to bring the topic up with you. Like most things, he stumbled upon it while browsing the Internet. At first it was just a curiosity but then it turned into a full blown obsession. 

Tim wasn’t stupid enough to leave any evidence of his new interest behind either. He already knew what kind of shit Jason would give him for this. He could already hear the teasing that Dick would inflict upon him, telling Tim that “his baby brother is so sweet and soft,” though this was something that Dick would do himself.

Between him and his two eldest brothers, Tim was unsurprisingly the most fashionable. Dick seemed to wear whatever Alfred bought him and Jason also had a fashion sense that screamed apathy. Tim had to dress well. After Bruce, he was one of the most public faces of Wayne Enterprises. He had to admit that he also liked it too.

Maybe it was the perfectionist in him, but the third black-haired blue-eyed young man to take the Wayne name loved the balance and harmony of a uniform look. There was something about it that brought him peace. Maybe it was just his awkward way of feeling close to you. It was a visual reminder that you two balanced each other out.

It was also one of the only gifts that you would accept from him. You were stubborn that way, but that was one of the many things he loved about you. You weren’t with him for the money.

“It’s not like it’s _just_ for you,” Tim reasoned as you two perused the clothing store for a second time. “It’s for both of us.” It was a common argument that he always won. It made you feel better when you knew he wasn’t spending hundreds of dollars on you alone. You sighed as you gave in, finally daring to touch the garments that caught your interest.

You touched a flannel, wine red as its primary color. Then a knit cardigan in the same shade. Tim noted the way you held on to the two garments, running your hands across the fabric and appraising its tone as if you were appraising jewels instead. You frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Your boyfriend asked, snaking an arm around your waist as he rested his head on your shoulder. He looked at the price tags. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t afford. Dinner last weekend was triple the price of both items.

“You might laugh, but I think it would be cute if we wore matching outfits…”

Nervously, you turned around to look at Tim’s reaction. After sharing your sentiment, he let go of you immediately. He tried to busy himself and look at button ups instead.

“It’s lame, right?” You tried to laugh it off and break the tension. “We really don’t have to –”

“–No! It’s uhh… It’s pretty cute.” Tim interrupted you, blue eyes looking at you in earnest. Even though it’s a thought that he’s been toying with for months in his head, he’d let you have the glory of suggesting you two wear a couple’s outfit so long as it could be a reality.

Your eyes lit up. “Really?”

He hoped that that the blush on his face felt more dramatic than it looked. “ _Really._ ”

—

It wasn’t unusual for you to visit Tim during his lunch breaks. His secretary even knew to clear a one hour block around noon specifically for you three times a week. It was, however, strange of you to show up towards the end of the work day.

“ _Duckie_ ,” you screeched, too excited to contain your nickname for him. He didn’t have the time to sigh or even care about the snickers that his older employees made. The nickname was adorable.

Your well-loved and _designe_ r tote bag –one of the only expensive gifts of Tim’s that you accepted–looked full. Tim’s heart skipped a beat when he thought about its contents. You were already wearing your part. He practically snatched your bag from you as he went into the private bathroom in his office.

Wolf-whistling as your man walked through the door, you knew he needed some encouragement. Tim looked bashful and probably only indulged in this for your sake.

You stopped him by the mirror before the door to take a good look at yourselves. You wore a mustard colored shirt that clung to your assets, layered with the wine colored cardigan you saw at the store and finished with a pair of your favorite jeans and ankle boots. Covering his dark locks was a beanie, the same shade of yellow as your shirt. He wore the dark red flannel from the store, buttoned up and slightly obscured by a black bomber jacket. Seeing him in a casual pair of loose fitting jeans reminded you that the high-ranking WE executive was still a young man in his 20s.

You snapped a picture of the two of you and posted it to your social media as Tim made sure he grabbed all of his important documents.

The two of you walked out of his office hand-in-hand. He didn’t care what his employees would say. They all thought that he was just a dumb kid anyway. But today would be different as he smiled about how you two looked. Today he was a dumb kid in love and everyone could see it when you two were together.

—

Once in the car, Tim looked at his phone, knowing that it was probably Dick who texted him multiple times in a row.

His oldest brother took a screenshot of the picture you and Tim took in the mirror and posted it in the group chat.

> _Love the couples ‘fit Timmy. The colors remind me of the flames of love and I gotta say you two are the perfect match~_

Tim groaned when he saw that Jason replied too.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @offendedfishnoises / @internalsealpanic for nicknaming Tim "Duckie."


End file.
